flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber
Amber is a ragged-furred, muscular, tall, yet beautiful dilute calico and white she-cat with blue-green eyes. She is the leader of DarkClan, and is a notably strong and swift she-cat. She was very close to her former leader, Snaketooth, and is known for being his assassin, getting secret missions and killing cats he wants killed. She is the daughter of Viper, a spike, and Spade, a past DarkClan leader. Her siblings were Maxwell and Bethany, both being killed by FlameClan warriors. After a long leadership, she left her Clan in the middle of the night after silently killing multiple of the camp's guards. Description Appearance Amber's fur has a rather rough texture to it, and is short yet thick at the same time, increasing her size. Her fur is quite pretty yet utterly ragged and scarred, hiding it's beauty. She's a dilute calico with notable silver and pale ginger patches, her chest, belly, and a few legs being snow-white. Some notable scars Amber has is across her shoulder, over her eye, and one on her leg, all of which she received in unknown fights. Her fur is slightly fuzzy yet occasionally matted together, often sticking out and increasing her size. Despite her bloody and rather thick coat, her well-toned muscles are visible, making her very intimidating. Despite her intimidating look, Amber's a stunning beauty. Though she has a tall, muscular and strong build, she has a sweet and beautiful face, a smaller head tapering into a well-rounded muzzle. Her eyes are one of her most stunning features other than her slender yet muscular body, being a light blue-green, starting at green and fading to an icy blue as you near her pupils. Amber's ears used to be well-rounded and perfect until she started battling. Now, they're well scared, having quite a few nicks in them. Her whiskers are long and a silvery white, not standing out very much against her pale, ragged pelt. Her legs are long and very well-muscled, especially for a she-cat, which often takes toms off guard. Her tall height makes her even more intimidating, towering over just about every she-cat she knows. Amber's legs are unusually long, ending in large, well-rounded paws with tough and thick pink paw-pads. To go along with her strong and intimidating appearance is her unusually long and sharp claws, reinforced with dog fangs. As Amber walks, they make a loud, odd clicking sound on the ground, especially against stone. Her fangs are just as sharp and dangerous, but not reinforced with anything. They are slightly stained with blood, yellow-white and color and oddly sharp, as she often sharpens them on bones. The only accessory she wears is her studded red color, slightly plastered with blood. She has quite a few fangs poking through her collar, all coming from different, dangerous creatures. Two are wolf fangs that she found on the mountains (as a cat wouldn't stand a chance against a wolf), a majority being from dogs, three being from badgers, one being a badger claw, and a few more being from foxes. Character Skills Life History Amber is featured in her own story, Whispering Shadows. Roleplay Quotes Pedigree Mother: Viper - Deceased, residence Unknown Father: Spade - Deceased, residence Unknown Brother: Maxwell - Deceased, residence Unknown Sister: Bethany - Deceased, residence Unknown Relationships Family Spade Amber hates her father to this day, even though Cliff already killed him. His cruel actions continue to haunt her and her dreams to this day, and she constantly vows to never be a leader like him. Friends Snaketooth Amber has a very strong and unbreakable bond with her leader, and has been beside him throughout her life. Thus, she has a great amount of respect for him, and therefore, she'll do whatever he wishes, most of his orders being secret and undercover tasks to murder difficult and strong cats. This is why she's known as the "assassin" in the Clan, and is greatly feared for it. Soul Enemies Cliff Stella Hiddenstar Amber doesn't know Hiddenstar, but often battles with him. She hates him because, unlike just about every other cat, he can defeat her. Of course, there had been times when she beat him, but he still leaves her with quite a few wounds. Eclipse Love Interests Snaketooth Notable Rune Blade Cinder Images Life Image Character Pixels Amber.spike.png|Spike Amber.dcleader.png|DarkClan Leader Category:She-cat Category:Deputy Category:DarkClan Cat Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:Former Rogue Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats owned by Whiskers